Echo Location Wiki
Echo Location Echo Location is a web show about Clone Trooper Echo, Captain Rex, Clone trooper Fives and Bannex. The Story Begins Echo's first alone mission was one he would not soon forget! It all started when Echo went off course to kill a destoyer droid, and found himself in a world of trouble. Still on the run, Echo soon found himself at a loss to where he was. Echo feeling down about his lonely mission soon meets Darksider (A.K.A Bannex). After meeting Bannex he started to feel better...But only for 10 seconds because he soon found out that the new friend he found was no other than the man hired to kill him!!! Echo soon made a very fast escape, but was stopped when he and the hunter met AGAIN. It was then Echo figured out he couldn't just run. He had to stand and fight the bounty hunter! After failing to beat Bannex in the fight, he soon ran into a Jedi starfighter that Rex took to go find Echo! Bannex mocking Echo about Rex was his downfall! Soon Echo fiercely attacked Bannex knocking off his mask showing Echo his true face! Echo soon figured out that he was no more than a clone! Echo shocked by his discovery fled in the jedifighter. Echo had to think of a way to free his friend and commander, but before he could he was captured by droid scouts. After being taken to the secret CIS base, Echo was to be used in a secret project when out of no where, Bannex opens fire! Echo takes advangtage and frees Rex. After saving Rex, Echo goes to set off the self destruct code! As Echo, Rex and Bannex escape Echo is attacked and saved by Rex. Rex, badly hurt, is in need of a medic. They dropped Rex off at the nearby city and are attacked by Durge! Durge attacked Bannex but was stopped by Echo who scared him away. The Hutt, who owned the city, gave Echo, Bannex and Rex the Condor, a broken up old ship. Echo and the group soon went out to get a Hyperdrive, but sadly the Jawa junk dealer woudn't give it to them because they only had Republic credits. They knew that there was no other way to get it other than to steal it! Bannex was more then happy to do the job, but Echo joined him to do what he knew was right, Bannex was sursprised when Echo wanted to come then he knew why...Echo was gonna free the Rancor, Bannex wasn't very surprised anymore. Soon he stop asking why and just helped, after three hours of walking they finaly got to where they need to be, but then a scream of a Jawa was heard, as Echo and Bannex turned around they saw two droids with the Jawa, it was then that they figured out that the Jawa was working for the CIS, out of no where foot steps were heard and the great and giant Rancor came crushing the droids and eating the Jawa, as the Rancor walked away Echo said "Call Rex" as if nothing ever happend. Later that day, Bannex was telling stories of him greatest adventures, but Echo knew from the start that they were fake, Then out of no where came crashing sound came from the forrest, Echo and Bannex went to find out what it was, as Echo walked closer he could see a clone trooper. Later the clone trooper woke up and looked at Echo, he knew it was him. Echo, Happy to see his friend, had so many things to ask. Later around the camp fire he told them how he got there. "HEY" Echo yelled "I don't think you to know each other...Fives, this is Bannex. Bannex this is Fives." The two shook hands and said hi. Then Rex said that it was gonna rain later that day. Echo sitting outside on guard of there hut, heard blasters, then he saw a clone trooper laying on the ground, A commando droid was on the attack, As the droid was about to shoot Echo, it was pushed away by a Jedi in Mandalorian armor "My name is Jedi Master Mandex" he said. Echo took him to the hut. Later Echo asked if he would help them destroy the base. "Yes," said Mandex. The next day the group was ready to fight, Along side Mandex and the others they knew they would come out alive. "Echo, I'll be right back" said Mandex as he went to the bushs, Mandex was secretly contacting Ventress on their secret plans to destroy the new base, but Bannex didn't trust him at all. As they got to the base Echo, Bannex, Fives, Rex and Mandex hoped out, Mandex soon joined Ventress but it was all apart of his plan to free his brother! Echo and the group ran to free the slaves, Ventress soon saw what was happening and tried to stop them! Ventress kicked Fives in the head knocking him out for the rest of the fight, But Mandex when and stopped her! Mandex helped get everyone to the ship but then Ventress badly hurt Mandex. Knowing this was the end, Mandex used a power that had built up in him for so long that he could blow up the base (with him along with it) (more to come soon and in the meantime you can watch it yourself on youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hVzyolt4-0&feature=related ) The Cast Of Echo Location Echo played by Quinton Rex played by Quinton Fives played by Quintin Bannex played by Quinton K played by Quintin Mandex played by Quintin Wookiees played by Aria Luminara Unduli played by Aria Ventress played by Quinton Voice Actors Staz played by Stawaz Master Gus played by MasterGus501 Ahsoka Tano played by PadawanTano Aayla Secura played by Jasmineaayla Padmé Amidala played by missholly211 Daggers played by Grievousapprentice15 Ash played by Ashstarwarsreviewer Junker played by Tuitel8 Denal & Jacker played by Denalguy231 Reconn Jinn & Nephi played by P3WNAGE Fixer played by JakandDaxterfan10 Jage played by thjage Prayis played by clonewarsanimations King of Katovare played by mech7productions Kenju played by DarthSkywalker727 Episode Guide Episode 1 Echo Location Behind The Scenes Echo Location was going to be a 5 episode series but was extended to 30 episodes because of high views. Got any questions? Then check out the Echo Location answers site http://echolocation.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Echo_Location_Answers Category:T'nab Category:Bannex